


BCC: Sweet Dreams Ch. 1 - Catholic Girls

by ExtremistComics



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Banana Cream Cake (Web Comic)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Expansion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Large Butt, MILFs, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremistComics/pseuds/ExtremistComics
Summary: Chaste Sister Daphne realizes that Nina has been using magic to manipulate her into satisfying her magically-endowed dick, but Daphne feels liberated by the awakening of her sexual urges. Things get complicated when Amber uses a spell to inflate the big butt of a girl she hates, and is punished with her own huge, insatiable cock. Yeah…this one is mostly sex.
Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121276
Kudos: 5





	1. Part One

“Nina,” Sister Daphne says to me, “I can’t help but feel like you’re not paying attention.” “I get what you’re saying,” I tell her. “He’s saying that we need to watch what we think and feel just like we watch how we act.”

“Exactly,” Daphne says, her voice breaking up a little. “Thoughts and feelings lead to actions. It’s not wrong to have impure impulses, we all do. But you have to manage them.” “I’m having some impure fuckin’ impulses right now,” I say, probably huffing and puffing pretty bad myself. “That’s…that’s understandable,” Daphne manages to squeak out, her voice getting all flustered like she does. “But you have to be strong. Strength…inner strength, it leads to…good beha-“ Daphne lets out a real high squeal, warbling and shaking like fucking Christina Aguilera or some other bitch that sang shitty songs a hundred years ago.

I should mention now that I’m balls deep in pure, sweet Sister Daphne, who’s bent over her desk in her classroom with her nun shit pulled up all the way over her big, beautiful, ten-ton ass. I’ve already cum twice, but I can usually squeeze out a third load before my magic dick goes poof. Sometimes I try not to push it, because getting right up to the edge just before it goes away is the absolute goddamn worst. I’ve had kind of a hair trigger tonight, though, so I think I have time to bust another good nut right up Sister Thickness’ juicy snatch.

I told her I wanted her to tutor me privately in Bible study, and all I have to do every time is weave a little of Anastasia’s mental bullshit magic and tell her she needs to bend over for me. The excuses are getting pretty flimsy, honestly. Last couple times, I’ve just told her it’s good for her back, which she needs with the delicious beach ball titties she’s swinging around. Then I just tell her I need to pull her robes up to give her a “lower back massage,” and she never wonders why I’m pulling her panties off, or why something between her legs feels real good. I feel guilty about it sometimes, but the way she clamps down on me and cums like an asteroid hitting Earth, I don’t think she’d actually mind. She needs to get laid for real. I hope this tides her over at least, because I don’t think that’s actually gonna happen.

“This massage is making me tingle,” Daphne says. It’s always obvious she’s feeling real good, but she hardly ever admits it. It’s improper, y’know. “Keep going.” “Oh, I’m gonna keep going a bit more,” I say, “but I think I’m startin’ to…get tired.” I can feel it building up behind my cock. That thing in your balls gets twitching and you can tell you’re about to hit that point of no return. Maybe it’s just because I’m kinda new to having some meat to swing, but I love all these little feelings. Guys used to tell me their orgasms were simple, and they thought girls must have it a lot better. You feel good a while, then you shoot. Maybe it’s all just too new to me, but this feeling is fucking incredible. I would slow down a bit and ride this edge a bit longer, but this cock is a burning fuse. It could vanish any second, so I let fly as soon as it hits me.

“Oh fuck,” I whisper. “Language, young lady,” Daphne squeals. “We might be alone, but the Lord can still hear you. And it’s no way for a good young woman to talk.” I manage to get in a few last good thrusts while I’m painting her pussy white, and in spite of all the bullshit she keeps talking through it, I can hear in her voice that she’s cumming a second time. I don’t know what she’s saying, I’m not really listening.

“…and I don’t think…you’d like the t-t-t-taste of s-soap, M-Ms. Jones.” Jesus, soap in the mouth? How old is this bitch, actually? Her jabbering covers it up pretty good, but the clench of her twat made it clear she was creaming harder than quantum physics. After, she’s panting and moaning like any slut after three good fucks. I slide my still-present and still-pretty-hard cock out of her and tell her what to do. “You forgot your back medicine,” I say. Yeah, I know, but it’s fucking magic. It has to be pretty damn stupid not to work when the bitch is straight up hypnotized, or whatever this shit is. She pulls her robes back down, gets on her knees like a good little nun, and starts licking our combined spunk off my raw-nerve cock. It would be way too much just after a good nut if the sight of a thick fucking MILF who’s an actual goddamn nun licking my jizz and her own pussy juice off my half-hard dick wasn’t the best damn thing you’ve ever seen in your life. Anastasia is a real cunt about every inch of magic she feels like giving me, but shit, this is so worth every second of dealing with her fussy old ass.

“Is that good?” she asks. I could have nut again, right in her face. “That’s perfect,” I say. “Gotta keep that back straight, it makes those udders stick right out and bounce so nice.” “I’m a good Christian woman,” she says. “Don’t think you can talk about my body like that just because we’re both ladies. I’m a bride of Christ.” “He’s a lucky dude,” I say, slapping her ass just before she’s about to start asking questions. I make sure my cock is put away, but it’s gone by the time my underwear is back on. Speaking of panties, I notice she never put hers back on. She’s a bit forgetful, especially when you fog up her brain with sex magic bullshit. I grab her plain granny undies and fold them up small enough to fit in my back pocket before she gets fully de-fuckulated.

Daphne sits back down in her chair, and I see her react to something. She stands up, looks on her chair, and doesn’t see anything. When she bends over, which makes me glad I don’t still have a cock or it would have sprung right back up again, I see a stain on the ass of her robe. Without panties in the way, my jizz is sliding out of her like water off a frog. “Odd,” she says, and sits down again, looking a little uncomfortable with our portable wet spot sitting between her pussy and the hard chair.

“Do you feel like you’ve learned something?” she asks with a chipper grin. She really appreciates that I wanted her to tutor me, so I’ve tried to get at least a little of it to stick. I’d feel kinda bad otherwise. “Sure I did,” I say nervously. “Same time Friday?” I’ve got her up to twice a week. I am addicted to that ass and those tits. “Of course,” she says with such an innocent smile. I hope she’s enjoying all this, whether she knows it or not.

…

After my increasingly frequent Bible study with Nina, I feel a little funny. I’ve been having these feelings come over me more and more lately. I was just telling Nina that urges, while natural and not something you can control, do need to be managed. We are all capable of controlling what we choose to think about, even if stray thoughts do bounce into the mind from time to time, and we need to get hold of our desires if we’re going to have control over the actions they inspire.

But lately, my feminine needs have been cropping up more and more. I’ve never been a believer in self-relief, but I have no other options. I know the other nuns here take liberties with men, and sometimes with each other, but that’s simply not acceptable. It’s not just premarital sex for me, it’s a betrayal of my vows.

So I scratch my itch sometimes. I’m not proud of it, but on occasion, I absolutely need to. The problem is that this occasion is becoming markedly less occasional. I pinched a particularly thick cucumber from the kitchen pantry the other night, and since then, I’ve debased myself with it every single night. I don’t even know why I went for the largest one they had. With my lack of experience in this area, I’d have thought I’d be more than satisfied with something less impolite in scale. For some reason, though, this one freakishly large specimen called out to me obscenely.

What disturbs me more than my simple biological drives, though, is the other component of this nightly ritual, my fantasies. It used to be enough just to feel the sensation, but eventually I started imagining a handsome man coming into my room and taking me. I don’t mean by force, though even in my fantasies I hardly invite it. He’s simply very seductive, and his charisma is hard to put up defense against. Before I know it, it’s already happening, and I stop resisting the pleasure. Sometimes he was a priest, but that definitely felt more inappropriate rather than less, so the image of this handsome man got more and more fuzzy. It was never anybody in particular, I was hesitant to have lust in my heart for an actual person.

But then something strange happened. I stopped thinking about men.

One night, the same thing happened in my mind, but when the man was about to enter (the room, I mean), it wasn’t him anymore, it was Sister Anastasia. I never thought I’d be interested in that sort of thing, striking though she certainly is. But what we ended up doing was no mere lesbianism. She had a massive member, much bigger than my imaginary male companion’s. I don’t know how something that absurdly large could even fit inside a woman, let alone me, but in the realm of my imagination, it was bliss. Suddenly, the cucumber felt almost dainty. I would never have tried to use anything as big as her, but in the moment, I wanted to feel like I really was being savaged with her cartoonish endowment rather than a meager substitute, massive though it may be by my standards.

This was upsetting once the deed was done (though exhilarating during), but not as much as when I started imagining my students. They’re all girls, of course, but they frequently had male parts as well. Maybe that’s just what I like, even if I evidently nurture a latent curiosity about the female form. Nina, though, always has one. In fact, she seems quite proud of it. My visions of her are more detailed than the others. I see every curve of her body like I know them from experience, and her member feels different. It’s not bigger than Anastasia’s, it’s not even that much bigger than my mystery man. But it feels…more real, I suppose? It’s odd. I don’t know why I seem to have such an attraction to her specifically. If my mind is going to start preying on the girls in my charge, I don’t know why it focused so much on her. She is certainly pretty, and quite fit, but I’ve never noticed myself looking at her in any way I don’t look at the others.

And I do look at them now. God help me, I do. Ever since I started having these fantasies, I’ve been letting them drift into reality. I haven’t done anything, of course, but I notice them now in a way I never did. A particularly alluring student like Connie might bend over in front of me, and even if I catch myself looking, she might pop into my head during that night’s activities. She’ll stride into my room with an erection and I’ll see her generous backside bobbing up and down as she thrusts into me, less like it’s happening to me and more like I’m directing some pornographic drivel in my own head. Lord, even thinking about the sight of her buttocks jiggling the way they did as she was defiling me is giving me a twinge in improper places. The fantasies are getting more vivid.

She’s not Nina, though. Apart from ones I know better, like Sister Anastasia, the girls don’t have much personality in my mind, just a variety of different bodies to explore. Nina, though, has her cocky attitude (pun certainly accidental, oh dear), her snide strut, her brusque manner and filthy mouth. Even the way she does what she does to me is different. The others are gentle. The others do to me what I know I would want if I really gave in and did it. Nina doesn’t. Nina does it her way, and I like it. I like what she likes more than I like what I like, if that makes any sense at all. It makes it feel more real. It doesn’t feel like fantasy. It even makes the cucumber feel inadequate, because I know how I think her member would feel, the cucumber bears little resemblance.

God, I’m getting so carried away. I usually wait to do this until late at night, as I’m about to sleep, but thinking about Nina like I have been makes our Bible studies oddly stimulating. I get so worked up, a large span of it turns into sort of a haze, like I’m drunk on her. The past three times, I’ve had to immediately go to my room to relieve myself. In fact, I’m not sure I even wore underwear to my meeting with her tonight. What is wrong with me? It was a bad time, too, since I seem to be positively dripping.

I crawl into my bed as soon as my robes are off. I don’t even remove my bra. That’s no problem, though. I like the shape it gives my breasts, which sag and flop too much and make me feel fat and unappealing but also lewd and indecent, all at once. With my bra on, I feel less naked, but also more attractive. It lifts them, keeps them in place.

My hand wanders down to get proceedings going before I break out my green accomplice. I see there’s no need. I’m so damp between the legs it almost feels like I’ve done the deed already and been soiled, maybe more than once. My body is turning against me. This cucumber only has a few good days left in it, but for now it’s fine. I get it in me as fast as I can. My itch, like a mosquito bite, seems to only get worse every time I scratch it.

I close my eyes, and I already know my partner for the night is going to be Nina. “Hey teach,” she says. I might not be up on all the lingo. In my head, that’s how a bad girl talks. “You know the drill,” she says. “Bend that sweet ass over.”

“Actually,” I say, “I’d rather do it the other way.” I lie back on my desk, and it’s just now that I notice we’re not in my bedroom, but in my classroom, which somehow feels worse, even though it’s empty but for us. I wonder why I suddenly feel the need to give her orders. “No problem,” she says. “You know how much I love your ass, but I wanna see these titties bounce.” “Alright,” I say, pulling my habit over my head, “but the bra stays on.” “I like it that way anyway,” she says with a grin.

Nina wastes no time getting to business. That’s fine, I already have the surrogate for her penis inside me anyway. She pins my legs back, at least as far as my thick thighs will let her. God she feels good. She might not be mounting me like an animal, but she still hits as hard and deep and fast as she ever has. I understand it feels better from this angle, but I always do this on my back, so I don’t have a comparison. It certainly is nice. I’m told there’s a spot inside you that’s much more sensitive, and that it’s on the front side, so if the item has a slight upward curve, it hits that exact place. The cucumber does, and in my head, so does Nina. It doesn’t feel any different, of course, but it’s nice to feel myself being entered at the same angle she’s going in my mind. It makes it feel real. I think I want it to be real, God help me, though the chances are quite low Nina really has what she would need to have, even if I were willing to lower myself to those depths. My girls are all of age, at least legally, but they still feel so young. I’m not that old myself, but it feels wrong.

Maybe that’s why I favor Nina. In my mind, she takes charge. I don’t feel like I’m preying on her. If anything, she’s exerting her will over me, though with my eager assistance. I catch myself staring at the ceiling of my classroom, and I force myself to look Nina in the face. If this is never going to happen, I might as well enjoy it fully in my mind. We make eye contact, and it’s too much. That sneer is gone. She looks at me with genuine affection, even if it’s only from the imminence of her critical moment. I want her to want me. Maybe she does, even if nothing could ever happen. I want to believe she would, if she has any affection for the female form. My form is certainly feminine, even if it isn’t what most people fine pleasing. In my head, she loves my body. She caresses my large behind like it’s the wellspring of life, and right now she’s gripping my broad thighs like she’s hungry for me. That might be the least plausible part of this whole fantasy, that a toned young thing like Nina would ever have such desire for my pale, flabby, aging physique.

She arrives, and I follow with gusto. I feel moisture gush from inside me. That happens sometimes, when I hit that one spot just right and it pushes me over the edge. I’ve had to secret many sets of sheets into the laundry room from here, and retrieve a new pair before anybody knows what happened. I think I might have said Nina’s name aloud at my peak, but I’ve made accidental noises before at much greater volume and nobody’s ever noticed. These walls are thick.

I put my sinful vegetation back in its hiding place, strip my bed, and am too weak to carry the sheets off to the laundry. I simply lie in my bed and try to fall asleep, which is not difficult given the burden I just loosed. For the first time, I post-coitally reenter my fantasy world and imagine myself being cuddled close by Nina on the floor of my room, sinking into her grip with total willingness but still praying I don’t somehow begin to mistake empty lust for passionate love.

…

Friday night, I make my scheduled visit to the empty classroom of Sister Booty Goddess. She seems distracted when I come in, so much she seems to not even notice me for a second. Her hand is lying on her chest, and she looks like she’s deep, deep in thought. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was feeling herself up, but her hand was just an inch too high for that.

“Oh, hello,” she suddenly blurts. “Take a seat.” “I’ll stand,” I say, “I’m just gonna end up bending you over that desk anyway.” “You make it sound like something improper,” Daphne says, “I appreciate your help with my back but you don’t need to make it lewd.”

“I said bend over,” I say, my voice getting a little elevated. This cock Ana gave me tonight is twitchy. It needs to get stuffed up Daphne’s cunt as fast I can manage. Daphne obeys, but with an odd look on her face. “You can’t bark at me like that,” she says in a quiet voice. I pull up her robe and yank her panties down. “Nina!” she shouts. “Don’t be so rough.”

I don’t bother this time with giving her a couple seconds of a rubdown to make the illusion seem less fake. I have to get this thing up somebody now. I also don’t need to get her revved up, her pussy practically sopping from whatever perverted nun fantasy she was running through in her head. She’s given off a real horny vibe lately. I slide right in with one thrust, and start going at it as hard as I ever have. Daphne stops talking. Usually, she just ignores it, her mind blanking the whole thing out, and starts talking her Bible lesson shit. This time, she’s dead quiet.

“Nina,” she moans. “It feels good. It feels so good.” “My cock always makes you feel good,” I say. I probably should have thrown the word “massage” in there somewhere. “Don’t be crude,” she coos. Her gasps and pants aren’t muffled by her trying to string sentences together. Something’s different. My half-assed brain-fuckery might not be taking, but she doesn’t seem to mind whatever she thinks is happening.

“Nina?” she asks. Her voice is a little more alert. “What are you doing, Nina?” I don’t stop humping. I’m halfway to dumping a real frustrated wad up her twat, and there’s nothing that can make me cut myself off when I’m in my zone, especially when I’m up to my hilt in the nicest ass I’ve ever had. “I’m giving you a fuckin’ back massage, Sister,” I grunt. “Doesn’t it feel nice?” “Nina,” she moans, “it does feel good, but this is wrong.”

…

My lines between fantasy and reality have been so blurry lately. I admit that when Nina first stepped into my room just now, I was imagining us in a carnal embrace just like I did last night. It was more tender, though, not because I decided to make my mental Nina less wild and aggressive, but because she wanted it that way. She looked at me different this time. I even caught myself stroking my breast a little when she nearly startled me, even though she was right in front of my face for a few seconds before I registered her presence.

When I started the lesson, about what I can’t recall, I think I started slipping into fantasy again. Dreaming of Nina I private makes me feel enough like a pervert, but if I’m going to start having these visions every time I see her in the flesh, I don’t know what I’ll do. I’ll have to stop teaching. She started giving me that nice back massage she always gives me, but it felt different this time. I think I had slipped into fantasy, started imagining her doing something very different behind me while I leaned over my desk.

Suddenly, the fantasy stops feeling like fantasy. It’s all very real. I try to snap out of my reverie and back to the waking world, but there’s no reality to return to. Is…is Nina really having her way with me?

“Nina?” I ask. I can feel myself pulling out of a fog, but the lurid scene around me changes none at all. “What are you doing, Nina?” The veil doesn’t lift. Either I’ve gone totally mad, and I can no longer pull myself out of my fantasy world, or this is somehow actually happening. “I’m giving you a fuckin’ back massage, Sister,” Nina grunts, her voice definitely carrying a quality of pleasurable exertion. “Doesn’t it feel nice?”

Oh my God. How did this happen? I don’t remember how I got here. What did I do?

When she bent me over for my massage, did I slip into my fantasy and rub against her? Did I say something? I must have given her some signal that I wanted her. My Lord, how did I slip this badly without even knowing it? What have I turned myself into? And what is inside me? Does Nina actually have the peculiar anatomy I’d envisioned? Maybe she does. Maybe I knew somehow, maybe I noticed a bulge in her gym shorts that only registered subconsciously. Is that why I’ve been dreaming about beautiful young women with throbbing male members? This is all too strange.

“Nina,” I manage to groan through my heavy breathing, “it does feel good, but this is wrong.” “I’m just giving you a massage,” she says, “like I always do.” The way she gasps and chokes through this sentence only makes the lie more audaciously flimsy. “You’re not giving me a massage,” I say through deep gulps of air. “I don’t know how I let this happen, but you’re doing something very inappropriate.” Nina stops dead.

“I don’t know…w-what the fuck you’re talking about,” Nina stutters nervously. “I hope you’re not getting turned on from me massaging your back,” she adds, trying to summon a more confident tone. “I’m just trying to help you sling around that massive rack.” I hear her pulling her shorts back on.

“Don’t,” I curtly command. “I’m telling the truth,” she says sheepishly, which is not a tone I’m used to from Nina. “That’s not what I mean,” I whisper. “Don’t put it away. I need you to keep going.”

…

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

She knows.

“I don’t know…w-what the fuck you’re talking about,” I try to say. “I hope you’re not getting turned on from me massaging your back.” I don’t think doubling down is going to save me at this point, but it’s all I’ve got now. “I’m just trying to help you sling around that massive rack.” I start pulling my panties and shorts up in case she turns around quickly.

“Don’t,” she almost shouts. “I’m telling the truth,” I barely say.

“That’s not what I mean,” she whispers. “Don’t put it away. I need you to keep going.”

Well that was fucking lucky.

“Put it back,” she groans. “Put it back inside. Don’t leave me like this.” I whip my shorts and panties off in one pull, and the tiny little ounce of nervous softness that went through my cock is replaced instantly with stainless fucking steel. “Are you sure?” I ask, which is kinda stupid, because by the time I say it I’m all the way inside and humping like a rabbit. “I don’t know how I let this happen,” she says, “but I’ve been dreaming about you, and I can’t bear letting it stop.”

Our little hypno-game must have sunk into her head somehow. She’s been thinking about this while she whacks off, probably with one of those big-ass cucumbers they keep in that suspicious basket in the kitchen, six steps away from every other vegetable, like we don’t know what that’s for. She’s not even asking why I have a dick.

“Please keep going,” she says. “I need you.” I immediately blow like a volcano.

“Oh fuck,” I shout. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“I almost…arrived,” she coos. “It almost happened when I felt you explode inside me. Don’t worry, I…enjoyed myself.”

“Get on your back,” I mutter. She hesitates, but she starts doing it, avoiding looking me in the eyes. “Hang on,” I say, and start pulling her robe all the way off her head. “Can I leave the bra on?” she asks. “Sure,” I say, then push her onto her back and lift her thick legs up. I like older women, and with the way girls all shave their shit these days, seeing her neat little patch of pubes makes me rock hard again. “Does every nun have a perfect little pussy like this?” Daphne blushes. “This may surprise a girl like you,” she says, “but I wouldn’t know.”

Even in her industrial-strength bra, fucking her from the front makes her State Fair pumpkins bounce like a trampoline. I hope she’s close, because I’m not gonna be able to watch that show for long. “I want to see you cum,” I say. “Look at me.” All the shame on her face starts melting away once she’s looking in my eyes.

…

Nina doesn’t look into my eyes like she’s taken over by animal lust. There’s a kindness to it. She makes me feel truly wanted. “I’m close,” I whisper. “You can just…keep going like this?”

“I’m real sensitive,” Nina says, keeping her gaze locked with mine. “I usually don’t last as long the second or third or fourth time.” Lord, four times? I don’t know if I’d even survive that.

“It’s okay,” I squeak. “I’m…very near the destination. Keep…taking me.” I feel my face turn bright red. Nina smiles, and not her usual cocky smirk. “You feel really good too,” she says. “And your body is fuckin’ unbelievable. You’re not skinny and tiny like the damn schoolgirls I’ve been stickin’ it in lately.” “Stop,” I say, managing to find some miraculous way to blush even harder. “I’m too old for you, and I’m enormous.” “Fuck yeah you are,” Nina groans, grabbing my breasts with both hands. “You’re fuckin’ huge, in all the places you’re supposed to be.”

I don’t know if Nina grabbing my breasts does it, or if her flattery does, but I suddenly slip over the edge. “Nina,” I pant, “this is wonderful. You’re wonderful.” “I’m right there with you,” she says. “Don’t worry, I can’t get you pregnant.” Oh dear, I hadn’t even thought of that. I might be a bit older, but I’m still of fertile age after all. I feel the mass of her release and I’m even more relieved by her reassurance. I would have ended up carrying a litter of half a dozen.

Nina slides out of me. “I’m still hard,” she says with a smirk. “And I think I have time. I need to try something.”

…

“Nina, sweetie,” Daphne says, “this was great, but I don’t think my poor kitty can take another…encounter like that.” “Your…kitty,” I chuckle, “isn’t what I’m talking about.” “Oh God,” she says, “we can’t do that. I’ve never even had a finger up there.” I grab her tits from the sides with both hands. God, they feel amazing. “Do you mind if I take your bra off now?”

Her desk chair has arms, so I pull one of the student chairs around and sit in it. “I’m guessing you don’t know how to do this,” I say, “but it’s pretty simple.” “Like this?” she asks. Kneeled before me, she smushes my cock into her cleavage. “Fuck,” I half-yell, not expecting it to feel as good as it does, even with all the fantasizing I’ve done about this. “That’s not quite it, but you’re getting there. I’m guessing you don’t keep lube in your desk.”

“I can try this,” she says, and starts sliding my cock into her mouth. I was definitely not expecting that, although she only manages a bit over half the length of this beast. “That’ll help,” I say. “Use your tongue, this feels really good. Watch your teeth, I’m pretty wide.”

“Mnghb phnlm ghfmh,” Daphne says, maybe overestimating how well I can understand her with a cock in her mouth, but this is new for her. “Shit,” I say, “I’m about to nut in your mouth, put me between your tits.”

“What do I do?” she asks, wrapping her tits around me again. Even with half my dick lubed with spit, it does feel even better. “Just stroke it,” I say, “don’t worry, it feels incredible.” “I bet it does,” she says, “they’re certainly big and soft.” “Oh fuck,” I gasp, “keep going exactly like that, I’m almost there.”

I hear Daphne’s tits suddenly slap together hard, but I don’t feel anything. “Oh my God!” I hear her shout, pulling her tits out of my lap. “Fuck!” I scream. “I was so close!” My magic cock has decided, as usual, to turn back into Cinderella’s mice at the worst possible stroke of midnight. “Oh, good,” Daphne says, sounding so, so fucking relieved it almost hurts me feelings. “I am dreaming. It just…vanished, that’s-“

“You’re not dreaming,” I say. “There’s a reason I have a dick, and I don’t think you’re going to believe it.”

“You’re possessed by a demon?” Daphne asks. From her tone, it doesn’t sound like she’s joking.

“Not quite,” I say, “though I doubt you’ll approve. It’s magic. It’s a spell.” I also don’t think she’d be able to handle me telling her it’s Anastasia’s doing, and I don’t want to rope Amber into this either. “A witch I know has been teaching me some shit. It’s not all Satanic or whatever, don’t worry, it’s just…stuff. You say words and shit happens.”

“That does sound a little Satanic,” Daphne says, sounding pretty concerned. “But it also sounds a little made up.” “If you can tell me what you think caused me to grow a dick,” I say, “and then suddenly un-grow it with no warning, then please, tell me what you think is going on. But this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s hardly like I don’t believe in the supernatural,” Daphne says, putting her bra back on. I think she has a thing about her boobs. “But actual sorcery? It’s hard to believe something like that could be real and nobody would know about it.”

“I’m sure they use it to keep it a secret,” I say. “You can do stuff like that, make people not notice shit.” “That’s what you did to me, isn’t it?” Daphne asks. “That’s why I’ve been dreaming about you. There were no massages, where there? You made me…tingle. And that’s why. You were having your way with me.”

“I’m so sorry,” I say. “I know it’s fucked up, but I figured nobody was getting hurt. Nobody even knew it was happening. It seemed kinda perfect. And you were so hot…”

“You mean stupid,” Daphne says. “I’m stupid. You did it to me because you needed me to fall for your hypnosis talk, and I was the only one gullible enough for it to work on.”

“That’s not how it works,” I say, “and you’re not stupid. I can do this to just about anybody, and I’m not even good at it. You’re just so fuckin’ sexy, with that big butt, and those perfect titties…”

“You really expect me to believe,” Daphne asks, “that you would choose my fat old body over the girls in your class?” “I’ve fucked some of them,” Nina says. “I probably could have done it without the magic hypno powers, too. I’m pretty fuckin’ hot. But it was the only way to keep them from wondering why I suddenly had a dick. But none of them are as sexy as you. You’re a real woman.”

“You say that to all of them,” Daphne says, “I’m sure.” “I don’t see all of them twice a week,” I say. “In fact, you’re the only bitch here I’ve fucked more than once. I can’t get enough of that body, babe.”

“Well,” Daphne says, pausing to get her shit together, “you need to know that what you did was wrong. I don’t just mean because you used magic on me, I mean I took a vow, and you shouldn’t be engaging in any kind of premarital activity anyway. I would hope after all these ‘Bible studies’ you’d at least know that.”

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I honestly am. I need to control myself.”

“You do,” Daphne says. “That’s why I’m going to do something to help you that is, regardless of any prurient pleasures, very difficult for me. Any time this magic member of yours manifests itself, if you need to…relieve yourself of your unfortunate needs…I will be available. Just don’t use any magic on me. Come to me honestly, and I will…relieve you.”

“Wait,” I say, “what?” “You sound very troubled,” Daphne says, “and it’s better you do it with me than stalk the halls of the school accosting the other students and faculty.” “They don’t seem all that accosted,” I mumble. “It’s wrong,” Daphne says more seriously. “Even if they don’t know what you’re doing, you’re still taking liberties. It’s highly inappropriate.”

“You know,” I admit, “I only get my dick when I ask my mentor for it. It’s not something I have to ‘take care of’ like a disease.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” Daphne says, putting her full nun business back on. “But I also know this is something we both need, and I was hoping you wouldn’t make me say that out loud. I…enjoy this. I like doing this with you. I know you could see that.” “I did,” I say, “it was hot.”

“Don’t be vulgar,” Daphne says sternly. “Now where did you toss my underwear when you bent me over my desk?”

A few weeks pass, and they were hardly fucking uneventful. To cut a long, painful, but kinda fun story short, I fucked a demon and she gave me the ability to grow my own dick without the help of Anastasia’s stingy ass. Yeah, I know, I’m blah-blah-ing a lot of shit. Go read the fuckin’ comic, it’s all in there.

Summoning my cock works just the same way Anastasia did it, but once it’s on me, this demon chick’s magic feels a little different. I always get instant horny when it appears, but it used to just be because I wanted to use it so bad. This thing almost has a mind of its own. I can feel it craving a hole to go it. It’s fucking demanding. Since I can control when it comes and goes, I have it “equipped” a lot more lately, and it’s still always horny. I say “it” like it’s not just a fucking part of me (literally, the fucking part), but that’s kinda how it feels, honestly. I don’t want to say it’s possessed, but when you make a sex pact with an actual goddamn motherfucking demon, in exchange for a magic dick, it suddenly sounds a lot less dumb to say the words “I think my cock is possessed.”

Daphne has been handling it like a champ, though, especially for a virgin nun in her…I want to say 40s? We don’t talk about it, but obviously I’ve also been slipping it to some choice slits around school. It’s mostly just Amber, lately, who seems very interested in my extra horny new dick, and at least she knows I’m doing it to her. I found a way to see Daphne in her room without being noticed, not that I couldn’t wave my hand and magic my way out of that shit. Our standing appointment is every other night now, unless I’ve already bust a couple up somebody else that night.

“Shit,” I say as I struggle not to cum. “You’re getting real good at this, D.” Daphne is choking down most of my cock with what looks like ease compared to how she used to handle it. Daphne used to suck cock like she’d never even seen one before, and I don’t think she had. I’ve been teaching her, and she learns fast. The first thing she learned was to take this monster halfway without her teeth fucking everything up. Now she’s working her lips and tongue like a pro, and only leaving just under an inch un-sucked. I’ll get this thing down her throat in weeks. “You gotta stop, babe,” I blurt out, just on the verge of letting fly.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asks. “Hell no,” I laugh, “that was pretty amazing. I was about to bust, and we’re not done yet.”

“But you can go off so many times and still keep going,” Daphne says, still almost blushing when she does. “I know,” I say with a smirk, “and I want to blow all those loads up your tight nun snatch.” I honestly don’t know why I feel the need to talk the way I do. Something about talking mad shit like that makes me feel in charge. I like making her squirm and get embarrassed, it’s fucking cute. And when she says anything even remotely dirty, I throb like nothing else. “Get those tits out.” Daphne is still wearing her bra, but she feels less ashamed of her body than she used to, I can tell.

Daphne gets her bra off quicker than I’d think a woman with her body could. Those delicious beanbag chairs she’s got on her come free and plop right in my lap in a second. “You’re coming along really good here too,” I say. “Show me what I taught you.” Daphne gets her hands into the sides of her tits, and starts rubbing my cock better with her cleavage than most chicks can with their hands. “Is this good?” she asks sheepishly. “It’s fucking beautiful,” I moan.

Fucking tit meat doesn’t feel as good as pussy, or even a good blowjob. It’s unique, and that’s fun, and a big squishy set like D’s feels better than most, but that’s not the point. Watching her do it to me is the best part. It just looks so good it almost tricks my brain into thinking it feels as amazing as it is to see. And nothing else makes me feel as sexy, nothing else makes me feel like I’m being serviced and pleasured by somebody who just wants to make me cum right now. It feels so natural and so dirty all at once. Like they were made for it, but I’m not worthy of it.

In fact, it’s a little too good.

“Stop!” I shout, barely getting it out in time. “Shit, D,” I croak, “you almost sent me off already. How long was that? Ten fuckin’ seconds?”

“About that,” she says. “Is that bad?” “Nah,” I say, “sometimes I’ve gonna want to cum right up that Grand Canyon of cleavage, and you definitely know how to make me do that. Not right now, though. I wanna show you something.”

We’ve never done this before, and it makes me kinda nervous. I love Daphne’s curves, but she is pretty heavy.

“Is it time?” Daphne asks. She sound as nervous as me, but it’s hidden under a big pile of excitement. I answer her by lying back on her bed. “Let’s see,” I say, slick as a motherfucker. “Wait, hold on,” I say as Daphne stands up. I slide a finger in her. “Nevermind,” I say. “You might need to be real wet for this, but you never fail me there, you big slut.” I lightly tap her clit as my hand is slipping away, and she moves like I stabbed her. She really is sensitive, like her body is trying to have every orgasm she ever deprived herself of now that it has the chance. “Hop on.”

Daphne straddles me, and I make a noise I was trying not to make. When she settles, her weight isn’t all right on me, but while she was getting on, it was for a second. She doesn’t really have that much of a tummy, but every other part of her is so wonderfully, boner-bustingly huge. “Oh no,” she says, “are you okay?” “I’m more than okay, baby,” I reassure her. “Can you get it in?”

Daphne reaches between her legs and lifts herself a bit. I feel my tip slide into place. “I got it,” she says, and slams back down on me. Thank God she was right, because if she had missed she would have broken the damn thing in half. “Careful!” I shout. “You need to watch how you move that sweet ass of yours, you’ve got a lot of power behind your pussy right now.”

“Sorry,” she says. “Should I start moving?” “Slowly, baby,” I say, hoping my voice doesn’t come off too nervous. Daphne starts riding me, and I immediately stop regretting not letting myself bust between her tits. She is, in fact, so fucking wet, but the best part is when she reaches the bottom and just about vacuum-seals onto my cock with all the weight pressing down on me. She feels even tighter like this, and if she wasn’t Pacific Ocean soaked down there it would actually hurt.

I cum after three pumps.

“Oh my,” she says, feeling my juice slide out in one big wad before my mouth even forms the scream that comes out of me. This is beyond. “You must have been really excited from earlier,” she titters, “should I stop for a second?”

“Never stop doing this. For any reason,” I grunt. “Keep riding my shit until it goes so soft it falls out.”

Daphne takes this as permission to go nuts, and she starts moving faster, plopping down with force that almost makes my whole brain go white. After a few seconds that do not feel like seconds, I realize my eyes are shut tight, and I’m not even watching the unearthly jiggling her whole body must be doing moving like this. I open that shit, and all I can see is two planets orbiting me, a rack like the front end of an SUV bouncing in a way nothing that size should be able to. Bitch must be strong from carrying all this tit and ass around. Maybe I should have given her some real back massages.

“How does it feel?” she asks. I don’t know what sound comes out of my mouth, but it should definitely answer her question.

For the first time, she has the power, and she’s pounding me so much harder than I’ve ever pounded her that I feel like the shy virgin, and she’s the bad bitch swinging a very different kind of monster meat. And the way I just came, I feel like I really have never had an orgasm before. I’ve never had that, anyway.

I start to feel another one creeping up on me. I think it’s been about three minutes, but it feels like five seconds and two hours at the same time. I’m pulled back out of the void when Daphne starts crying out herself, and I’m glad she’s getting at least one orgasm out of the two-pump chump she’s making me, but for all I know this is her tenth or twentieth, I haven’t really been able to focus on that. “I’m gonna-“ is all I manage before I hit the tipping point and start babbling. “Cum inside me,” Daphne says, and hearing that would make me nut like the Fourth of July even during ordinary-ass sex. In the middle of this shit, it makes my balls just about turn inside-out.

After letting out two loads, I can finally focus on what’s going on in front of me. Watching Daphne take the lead is incredible. The joy in her face makes me forget she was ever the shy nun I tricked into bending over her desk. Her body is a goddess brought to life. Her cunt is a goddamn milking machine. I’m balls deep in Sex herself. She must notice my eyes stop crossing or something, because she looks right at me with her beaming grin. “It’s good this way, isn’t it?” she says. “This is fucking heaven,” I moan. “You’re amazing, D.”

She grabs both my hands in hers, fingers interweaving, and she keeps looking dead in my eyes. “I’m glad I found you, Nina,” she says, and she sounds like she’s holding back tears. I don’t blame her. “I’m glad you found yourself,” I respond. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? That was baller as fuck.

Daphne locks eyes with me the whole time, and we cum again, together. My cock was made to feel this. She is goddamn exquisite. “Thank you,” she says, that tear finally rolling down her cheek. “Thank you for being exactly what I never knew I needed.”

After we finish, Daphne lies on her side, and I spoon her. I make sure not to fall asleep, needing to get back to my room before anybody notices, but I stay with her every second I can. With how big a deal sex must be to Daphne, I can’t help but feel like she’s falling in love with me, and I can’t find it in me to tell her not to.

…

“Amber,” Anastasia says to me, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“I want a bigger butt,” I repeat myself, like this old bag is deaf. “Well, no,” I elaborate, “I want to learn a spell, a spell I can do myself, to make my butt bigger, even if it’s temporary or whatever. Permanent is better, though. And when I see bigger, I mean a lot bigger.”

Ana looks puzzled. “Why would a beautiful young girl like you want a bigger bottom?” she asks. “It’s not like you’re exactly skinny.” “Big butts are a thing now,” I tell her, assuming “now” means the past thirty fucking years or so. “That’s what guys like these days.”

“Even assuming you’re interested in boys anymore,” Ana says, “with the way your eyes molest me even when I’m clad in my full vestments, you don’t exactly need help in that department. You’re hardly flabby, but you’re quite voluptuous, and not just on top.”

“No,” I say, “I mean really big. Have you never even seen a picture of Kim Kardashian or Nicki Minaj?” “I was lead to believe,” Ana says imperiously, “that women like that are mocked and belittled for their freakishly large rumps.” “Those bitches are just jealous,” I say, “and guys make cracks like that so their girlfriends don’t know how hot they think it is. Trust me.”

“’Envious,’” Ana says, even more imperiously. “The word I think you’re looking for is ‘envious,’ though perhaps given your reference to the desires stirred in their partners, either may be appropriate.” She corrects me even when she’s fucking wrong. Usually I have patience for Ana’s slow, methodical, even arrogant ways, but today she is being unusually stubborn about this.

“Look,” she says, “you can hardly write off a magically enhanced rear on the level you’re asking as due to a brisk regimen of squats, especially if it happens overnight.” “People get surgery,” I try to rationalize, “if anybody thinks it’s weird they’ll just assume I did. Except most ass implants look like shit, and mine would look a lot more real. They’d make jokes behind my back, but their boyfriends would want me more than anybody, especially with this set of boobs I’m working with. It’ll look totally realistic.”

“Well,” she says with a derisive snicker, “you’ve thought this through, haven’t you? My stars, I never thought after all the diets and exercises women did in my day I’d be handing out butt-expanding magic to make teenage boys drool over a girl who looks exceptional just how she is.”

“’What a world, what a world!’ as your esteemed colleague would have said,” I mutter, and I think I got away with it, even though I’m sure she’s at least seen that fucking movie.

“Hold your hands like this,” Ana says, putting her middle and ring finger on each hand to her thumb. I imitate her. “In your mind,” she says, “draw the sigil of metamorphosis. Don’t skimp on the detail, you’ve gotten very good at this sort of thing, though you should be able to do it without closing your eyes by now.” She’s being a little bitchy again, but that’s fair, I did have to close my eyes to picture it clearly. “The incantation is _gluteus in extremis_ ,” she says. “No it fucking isn’t,” I snap in disbelief. “Try it,” she says.

“ _Gluteus in extremis_ ,” I whisper. I feel the magic taking effect, my skirt pulling tighter in the back, then all around, then lifting off my growing butt completely. “Oh, shit,” I mumble, “this is a real spell. Is this permanent?”

“Temporary,” Anastasia purrs in her less stern you’ve-been-a-bad-girl voice. “It takes powerful magic to permanently alter the body. Its temporary effects can be significant, though.” She’s not kidding. My panties tear in half, right up the crack of my widening ass. I go from myself to Kardashian country right up to “internet fetish model” pretty quickly. Ana turns her floor mirror to face her wall mirror just right so that I can see myself. It’s a pretty big difference.

“The scale of the endeavor is all about intention,” Ana says needlessly baroquely. “This is the result you wanted to get, deep down.” I’m not sure about that, but maybe. It’s not the butt I wanted, but it’s definitely the impact I wanted this spell to have on its real target.

“So,” I say casually, “does the spell have to target me? Nina would look good with a big rap video booty like this, I think, and you know she’s not the best at drawing sigils in her head.” “The way I showed you, yes,” Ana says, “but to affect somebody else you would just need to hold them in your mind and envision the sigil of enchantment, rather than the one for personal metamorphosis. I’m sure you can manage that, just don’t do anything stupid. I have less confidence in your judgment than your abilities, I do have to admit.” This is still a bit bitchy, but it’s fair. I do not intend to use this power responsibly. Ana is definitely going to know it was me who did it, but fuck it. All she’ll do is take it out on my pussy with her “punishing implement,” and I’m actually starting to like having my guts rearranged by her elephant cock. The things you can get used to, you wouldn’t believe it.

My butt stops growing, and it looks like a weather balloon tied down the middle, but with my pale skin and freckles. It’s freakish, which is the goal, but I can’t say it’s not charming in its own way. If Nina were here, she’d have me bent over Ana’s vanity right now, I’m sure. I mean, I’d fuck me like this. It looks nice and plush to sink your hands into while you’re balls deep in what I’m told is my truly lovely honey pot. My mental dick is getting hard just thinking about it. I might be a bit damp, but my panties have been torn clean off by my swelling ass, so it’s harder to tell.

“I’m glad to be of assistance to my best pupil,” Ana said with unmistakable lust in her voice. “Now, what is my best pupil going to do to earn my peerless tutelage for the night?” Her hands on her hips, her tongue almost imperceptibly touching her upper lip near the corner of her mouth, I know what she has in mind. “I have some tasks that need doing, but seeing your body inflated in this obscene manner has, in spite of myself, roused a passion I’m going to have to take care of before we attend to any chores. Remove whatever clothes are still clinging to your pornographic cartoon of a body.” Honestly, I do really need to get fucked right now. Seeing myself distorted into this “pornographic cartoon” is making me feel weirdly sexy. I hope Connie finds this as humiliating as I intend it to be and not as weirdly hot as I do.

Ana pulls her “full vestments” off over her head with a speed you wouldn’t think you could. I figured half the point of nun robes was that if you wanted to fuck one, it would take so long you’d lose your boner. God I love the lingerie she wears under that stuff. She’s not wrong about my stripping and groping her with my eyes, it’s hard to see her curves even with ten pounds of nun wrapped around them and not want to fuck something, whether you’ve got something to fuck it with or not. Her garter belt and stockings and that big lacy bra are just icing on the cake. Those tits are impossible not to stare at, get lost in. I even find myself staring at that little patch of pubic hair she keeps nice and trimmed. As imposingly, threateningly enticing as her massive cock is, I always miss the perfect pussy it replaces. Nina is so lucky she’s had the chance to feel it. It looks magical. I’ve explored it with my nipple, and it was pretty fantastic, but it’s just not the same.

“Assume the position,” Ana orders dispassionately. “I’m not some sort of pervert, but when you girls inflame my passions with your libidinous antics, I can’t just stand here, languishing in the dew of my desires, holding my metaphorical member while you could be servicing my actual one and freeing me fro-“

“I know you love to fuck us,” I blurt out, “and I actually got into it more when you didn’t pretend it was discipline or procedure.” “Well,” she says, adopting that stern dominatrix tone in full, “this isn’t about what you’re ‘into.’ This is about your service to my needs and my desires. I’m sorry I’m not a horny beast, gibbering in the corner trying to suck its own cock, like you and Nina and that tubby blonde girl you fool around with. But I still have urges, and you just made them your problem. Spread your legs.”

I hear the unearthly sound of Ana’s cock manifesting. “ _Et extendam deformare_ ,” she says. For a second I was almost afraid she was going to try to slide that thing into me without preparing my body for it magically, but I doubt she wants to bury my body tonight when she could be getting laid.

“You are permitted to enjoy this,” she says, “but you are not permitted to tell me what to do with my own cock.”

With the magic flowing through my body, she has no reason to take it easy on the first thrust, and she never, ever does. It’s hard to describe the sensation of having your pussy, and your whole body around it, stretch to take in a two-foot dick as thick as a half-gallon milk jug. I doubt that’s a surprise. I’m sure your first question is, does it hurt? The answer is no, sort of. It hurts the way anal hurts when you do it right, but not when you do it wrong. Anal doesn’t “hurt,” it just feels like something is happening that shouldn’t happen, it’s a slight discomfort that you eventually start enjoying once you adjust. If anal causes actual pain, stop immediately and make sure you didn’t injure yourself. That’s your Amber Fact for today.

It feels wrong. It feels so wrong, and so weird, but it doesn’t take long before you cum so hard you don’t even know you’re cumming. It doesn’t feel like an orgasm, it feels the way a hernia would feel if your body didn’t know pleasure from pain. If you have the means, I highly recommend it. I also imagine it might be even more pleasant if you had a partner who cared about anything but getting her own balls emptied right up your uterus as quickly as she can manage. But what I have is Sister Anastasia and her selfish, sadistic telephone pole.

“This absurd posterior has its distinct advantages,” Ana groans between cruel thrusts. She sounds hornier than John Holmes in a full-body cast. I might have to keep this spell handy for myself after all. Like I said, I’d be curious to fuck this monster ass myself, and I’m not kidding when I say Nina would blow a gasket. She loves that Sister Daphne’s big fat butt, and this thing is even bigger than that cow’s rump.

“Fuck,” she hisses, accelerating her pace. I’ve had three orgasms at this point, by the way, I just have a habit of forgetting about that when Ana’s the one doing the unholy plowing. I feel like I resent that she makes me cum this hard. I love hearing her lose control at the hands of my augmented butt. If I ever need to get her under my own spell, I know what to do now. “Prepare yourself,” she says, her voice shaking like she’s about to cry. “Oh God!” she shouts, emptying what feels like a gallon of white paint up my goddamn birth canal. I’m gonna have Anastasia dripping out of me every time I sneeze for a month. My belly balloons a bit, which usually takes more than one of even Ana’s giga-loads. She’s got it bad for this booty, it seems.

“Well,” she says, breathless. “That was only one climax, but it was…sufficient. I’ll let you go about your business, just use your new talent more responsibly than I’m sure you will. And I’d advise you to only use it once at a time.” Oh God, given the size of my ass at the moment I hadn’t even thought about a double dose. Would it work additively, or multiplicatively? I could end up with twice this much butt, or five times. I’d never chance it on myself, but on Connie? Well, let’s just see.

The next day, at lunch, I see Little Miss Perfect Bitch of the World Concepción Campana, aka “Connie,” sitting with her rich mean girl buddies as usual. Connie and I have a bit of a rivalry, to perhaps put it mildly. I make fun of her huge butt, and she makes fun of my huge boobs. The difference is that she has her wolf pack of queen bitches at her side the whole time, and all I have is Trixie telling her so wittily to “go fuck herself” or Nina trying to stifle her laughter. Connie also has tiny boobs for the relative scale of her gigantic butt, but I rarely mention that to her face, because whenever I push her big red button, she pushes mine, and goes after my nipples, which are ordinarily off the table. We’re a regular Nixon and Khrushchev, trying to carve out a little détente while our big, hard, throbbing nukes threaten to end life on Earth.

I close my eyes, but I still see her giant ass in those skimpy gym shorts. I don’t even know if she actually has phys ed just before or after lunch, but she’s always wearing those fucking gym shorts in here so everybody can check out her huge, streetwalking, cock-pleasing double-wide. Fucking Connie. It takes me a second to tamp down my fury enough to focus on the sigil. After a bit, though, I feel it working. The image in my head clarifies. My hands in the proper position, which I think is arbitrary and just there to help me focus, I say the word to myself. “ _Gluteus in extremis_ ,” I whisper to myself. “What was that about my ass?” Trixie asks. I may have forgotten she was there for a second. Also, when did she learn even basic Latin?

“I’m taking anatomy, asshole,” Trixie mutters to herself. Oh, right, I might have said some of that out loud.

“What the fuck?” I hear Connie’s tall, skinny friend Ashleyegh shriek. Yes, she really spells her name like that. Connie bolts upright, giving me a better look. It’s growing slowly, but it’s noticeable. Her gym shorts frame the growth well, riding up into a thong and letting her obscene swelling show for all to see. They start to rip as her ass verges well out of Minaj territory and into “Pixar mom.” Then, however, the growth seems to stop.

“Connie!” I hear another friend shout. Her name is New York City Henson, and yes, you say the whole thing. “New York City.” Some people call her NYC, or Yorkie, and she despises them. “What the fuck happened to your ass, girl?” Connie starts patting her swollen butt, and when she realizes it’s real, and attached to her body, she lets out an ear-splitting cry that puts Ashleyegh to shame. It’s glorious, but the relatively tame nature of my first experiment makes me think I’m not done yet. Outside of the laboratory conditions of Ana’s secluded chamber, my attention must have wandered. Anastasia claimed the spell gives you what you desire it to, and even that hot air balloon she’s dragging behind her is definitely not the freakshow I was hoping for.

“Whoa!” Trixie shouts, having finally turned around to see what was making the bitch club holler. “Damn,” she says with less shock in her voice, “I’d totally hit that.”

I don’t need to close my eyes this time. The sigil is practically drawing itself. Without even clenching my fingers together, I stare straight at Connie’s ass and whisper, “ _gluteus in extremis_.” “Oh shit,” Trixie whispers. “Are you doing that?”

Connie is already drawing a larger crowd and trying to cover herself up when that quickly becomes impossible. Connie’s ass balloons out further, until she has a massive booty at the top of her thighs that I couldn’t compare to anybody who doesn’t weigh 600 pounds. It still looks just like her own butt, with its combination of squat tightness and a slight, pleasant jiggle, but massive. Her shorts are gone, as are her panties. Connie drops to the floor, sitting cross-legged and covering her bare bottom half with the rest of her body. She looks utterly ashamed, like every pair of eyes on her is shooting Superman lasers, like I feel every single time my monster freak nipples get hard. Suck on that, Connie, just like you’re gonna suck those fat fucking nipples one day.

_Ahem_. Sorry.

“Connie, I’m taking you to the nurse,” a calm voice calls out. It’s Sister Inara, who I hadn’t even noticed showing up until I heard her familiar deep monotone. She helps her to her feet, and Sister Anastasia, who similarly went unnoticed but probably much more deliberately, pointedly marches straight toward me, rather than the student everybody but I and Trixie are swarming to catch a glimpse.

“Oh no,” Ana says, knocking my cup of Diet Coke all over my shirt. “I’ll have to pull you aside for a second too, young lady, won’t I?”

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Trixie laughs, “but this is the best lunch ever.” She gets up to go leer at Connie, and Ana pulls me into the empty hallway.

“What happened today,” Ana says once we’re out of sight and out of earshot, “is that Connie admitted to her little friends that she’d had one of those cosmetic procedures to enhance her butt, and what transpired before all our eyes is that a nasty infection that resulted from that procedure caused her already-considerable posterior to swell a bit. Obviously, it wouldn’t swell as much as everybody remembers, but they didn’t see that. They remember seeing it, but what actually happened was a reasonable amount of swelling that they all remember as the much more exaggerated show they are, in fact, taking in as we speak. Understand?”

“Is that going to work?” I ask. “It had better,” Ana says coldly. “If it doesn’t, I’m going to have to spin a thousand other lies to compensate, and you’re going to end up at another fine religious education institution in Jacksonville, Florida called St. Catherine’s Academy for the Correction of Obstreperous Youths. Did you know it’s still legal in that humid penal colony of a state for Catholic schools to mandate chastity belts? They’ve barely abolished thumbscrews and the anal pear.” Like I couldn’t handle an anal pear after accommodating Anastasia’s own “implement for the correction of wayward girls.”

“Now,” Ana says, calming herself down, “I’m going to go bring Connie and her friends into my office and work my mental loom of utter horseshit. I would have you come with me to assist, but I think you’d derive far too much enjoyment from being party to my telling all her friends she had a botched ass surgery. Instead, you’re going to accompany the custodial staff on their nightly rounds through the dormitory bathrooms this evening. Are we clear on all this?”

“Yes, Sister Anastasia,” I say quietly. I’m sure there will be more to my punishment that she doesn’t dare speak aloud outside her own chambers. I’m going to get plunged a lot harder than those toilets once I’m done.


	2. Part Two

“Sister Daphne?” Nina asks me, head popping into the door of my empty room suddenly. It’s been almost two hours since classes ended, so I’m unsure why she seems nervous, why she’s addressing me so formally. “You aren’t busy right now, are you?”

“No, not at all” I say in a pleasant but formal tone, worried somebody might be listening if Nina is resorting to pretense again. “What do you need?” Nina drags her friend Amber in through the door and closes it behind her. “You know how you said you’d help me…relieve my burden?” Nina asks. “Well, Amber is suddenly real fuckin’ burdened.”

Amber pulls off her skirt, revealing underwear that are indeed strained to fraying by something large and hard inside them. Amber almost struggles to pull them off, her “burden” is so big and angry. “Nina told me you knew about us,” she moans, “and I really need help.”

“I’m the one who needs fuckin’ help,” Nina grunts. “This ginger breeding stud just came from damn near tearing both my holes open in my room, and she’s still ‘burdened’ like she just came back from a goddamn submarine.”

“I did something careless with my…talent,” Amber says through gritted teeth, unbuttoning her blouse. “Our mentor punished me by giving me a dick. It’s the first time I’ve had one, but she didn’t give me this thing for fun. It won’t stop being hard no matter what I do, and it needs…it needs help.”

“I know how much that feeling sucks,” Nina says, “but I’m a lot more worried about Trixie right now. That bitch looked like she spiked an NFL team’s Gatorade with Viagra, and they were not happy about it. She’s lucky to be alive, you fuckin’ maniac.”

“I can’t control this thing!” Amber cries. She removes her bra, and I see in their full glory the unusually large nipples on her ample breasts. I’d always heard rumors, other girls having seen them in the showers, and we’ve all seen how much they protrude even when she’s clothed. They would be almost as big as her raging member, if she was endowed with one more typical in size, but she isn’t. Amber’s temporary anatomical wonder is over a foot long, as thick as my flabby bicep and harder than a Roman column.

“Mercy,” I whisper. “You look like you need…serious help.” I walk around to the front of my desk and pull up my robes, bending over dutifully. “If you absolutely need relief,” I grumble under my breath, “I suppose I’ll have to let you do what you must.” I feel my undergarments pull down to my ankles. “She’s all yours,” Nina says, having I suppose freed me from my cotton wrappings so the shaky Amber could focus on other activities. “Don’t be surprised if you don’t last too long,” Nina says as Amber’s hands grab my hips with fury. “That ass is something real special.”

“Alright,” Amber says, sounding less than convinced. I know I’m not everybody’s cup of tea, even my own, but Nina seemed so enchanted with me that I’m a bit disappointed Amber doesn’t seem to enjoy my bountiful figure. I thought big butts were all the rage these days.

Amber enters me quite indelicately. Her thrusts are no harder than Nina’s, but they’re unsteady. Nina penetrates me roughly, but with purpose. This is animalistic and sloppy, like she’s just trying to shake something loose that refuses to budge. I try not to take it personally. It sounds like she’s had a rough day.

“Fuck, fuck,” Amber groans. I feel that characteristic warmth enter me. It’s not thick like Nina’s, but watery, and there’s not as much as I expected from the cantaloupes hanging beneath Amber’s curiosity. She really must have emptied them, and the poor thing still needs the sensation, needs the climactic relief. It must be a terrible curse. I’d never even had sex until Nina, and even I have never been half as randy as Amber must be.

“That cock she gave you is a goddamn weapon,” Nina says. “Half of me is terrified she’s gonna do that shit to me, and half wants to give it a spin.”

“You don’t want this,” Amber says. Even after she “finished,” to use a word that seems almost cruelly inappropriate, she never stopped rutting me like a hog. She diminished not an ounce in speed, intensity, or rigidity. I can see how Nina and poor Trixie were unable to accommodate this any further than however long they managed, it’s already so intense it’s nearly painful.

Amber’s first salvo took not terribly long to issue, so it’s not until she cries havoc again that I let slip my own dogs of war. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel good, but it also feels demeaning, and on a purely physical level there’s as much discomfort as anything else. I highly doubt her entire length is going inside me, but even what she crammed in is putting my inner capacity to the test. It’s not even the length, as the length won’t even fit past what I can permit. Her girth is what’s troublesome. This must be what it feels like to give birth. I’m glad I was letting myself idly fantasize about Nina before the genuine article poked her head into my room, as it got me a touch damp between the legs. I needed all that and more. Thankfully, Nina pulling down my underwear gave me a bit of a shiver. Somehow, I knew it was her. If Amber had done it, I would have shut up like a clam, if anything. Her fury is a bit interesting, in an overwhelming way, but it’s also quite terrifying.

“God,” Amber says, “this is actually really nice.” I don’t appreciate the surprise in her voice, but I suppose that’s a compliment. “I could get used to this big butt you’ve got. This feels…so good. If I ever have a dick again, I might have to pay you a visit.”

I only manage one more crisis while Amber pumps four more of her own into me. I’m starting to get sore. “Hey,” Nina says, sounding a bit peeved. “I think you need to take it easy on Daphne. She’s not as experienced as the sluts you’ve stuck it in so far, myself included.” If I didn’t know better, I’d say I’m hearing jealousy in her voice.

“But,” I coo, “is there anybody else who could help us with Amber’s situation?”

“You’re not gonna like it,” she replies, “but I think I know exactly what Amber needs.” Nina disappears out of the room, leaving me alone with the beast. “Sorry,” Amber says, “but I can’t stop. I have to keep going until she comes back.” “I understand, sweetie,” I say. “Do what you have to do. I’m here to help you.”

…

“Hey Amber,” I say, carefully opening the door just enough to step inside with my new guest. “You might be busy with Daphne right now, but the next time I have a dick, you’re gonna be sucking it all night long to pay me back for this one. Say hi, new meat.”

“Is this the audition?” Connie asks. She sounds almost drunk. I usually half-ass my brain-fogging bullshit, but on her I might have actually made this shit too detailed. She seems a little more than foggy.

“Holy shit,” Amber says. She even stops hammering away at Daphne’s poor snatch for a second. “I let Connie know what’s going on in here,” I tell Amber with a wink. “You know, the school play we’re auditioning for? The one where we can’t simulate the sex scenes, because the audience would be able to tell? So everybody’s agreed to do it for real, and we need to run her through a long, hard scene? Because you’ve graciously decided to let her be the star?”

“Stop fuckin’…repeating yourself,” Connie slurs. “You sound like a bad improv sketch. Are we all gonna fuck, or what?”

“Take your clothes off,” I tell Connie, “and bend over this desk. Yeah, perfect. Now, Amber is gonna be playing your love interest. I know you two don’t get along, but these characters have a whole love-hate thing, and I think you two will be perfect. So Amber here is going to pretend to fuck you. Except she has to actually do it, you know, so it looks real. Got it?”

“That’s fine,” Connie says, “I’m fuckin’ horny anyway. Let’s go. Let’s do it. What’s she gonna fuck me with?”

“I’m not sure about all this,” Daphne says. “I can keep going if we’re out of…willing participants.” “Thanks for offering,” Amber says, sliding her dick out of Daphne, “but every time I move, you flinch. You must be getting a little tender up there.”

“Amber is wearing a very realistic prosthetic,” I say to Connie. “It even cums, but it never goes soft. They haven’t worked out the technology for that yet. And she might have to run through the whole scene several times, alright?”

“What are my lines?” Connie asks. “There’s no dialogue in this scene,” I say. “It’s all in the action. Trust me, you will definitely feel her anger and her passion. It’s all very intense, and Amber is a really, really good actress.”

“Well get that shit in me already,” Connie groans. “If we have to do this shit over and over again, get on it already.” Amber doesn’t need prompting. Connie’s butt is smaller than it ended up earlier, but it’s still four or five times what she had before. I think Amber likes that, which might explain how she cooked up that fucked up plan in the first place.

Amber was going crazy on Daphne, but what she starts doing to Connie’s huge ass is downright spiteful and shit. She looks like she wants it to hurt. Connie, though, doesn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, bitch,” Connie shouts, “give me that shit. Mmm…it does feel real. Pound that shit! Come on!” Amber takes her pleading for more not as permission to ramp things up, but as a challenge, proof that she isn’t doing enough damage to her sworn enemy’s thick butt and creamy twat. Seriously, as soon as I told Connie she was about to get fucked she started rubbing herself through the giant granny panties they had to give her for her huge new butt. I wonder what she’s like after a few actual drinks.

“I said harder, fucker,” Connie screams. “Your character is supposed to be hate-fucking me, so hate-fuck me, cunt!” I don’t know what Connie expects. This stopped being sex and became borderline violence almost fucking immediately.

“I know what you need,” Amber says, pulling her cock out of Connie. “You’ve got this huge ass you’re sticking in my face. Why am I not fucking it?” Slick from Connie’s cunny, Amber’s dick slides up Connie’s ass pretty easily, although if it did take some force, I couldn’t tell either way, because there was plenty of goddamn force. More importantly, Connie could only handle about three-quarters of Amber’s length in her pussy. Without a cervix in her way, Amber slammed herself balls-deep inside Connie.

“Holy shit!” Connie shouts. “Careful with that thing! Now that’s what the fuck I’m talking about!” Jesus, she’s still taking this and practically begging for it. I’m gonna have to remember this for the next time I have a dick, but I’m almost afraid to go anywhere near this masochist. I’m definitely not enough for her. I’ll have to bring a baseball bat, and I don’t know if she’ll want me to cram it up her ass or crack her over the fucking head with it. This bitch has no limits.

“Oh fuck,” Amber moans. I know she didn’t wreak all that havoc on Connie’s box without busting, so this must be something really special if she’s finally making noises again. “Yeah, baby!” Connie yells. “Pump that fake fuckin’ jizz up my ass! Keep going!”

All the while, Daphne is huffing and puffing enough to blow the house down. She must have been fucked up, down and sideways by Amber, who I can’t imagine stopped for a single damn second while I was gone. D’s tight little candy jar must be absolutely aching. Well, that’s too bad.

“ _Augmenti et vitality_ ,” I mutter, waving my hand over my crotch. I couldn’t watch Amber go wild on Connie like that without busting my own nut. Sorry, Daphne.

“Oh my,” Daphne says. My hard cock appears, lifting up the front of my skirt. “Come on, D,” I say, propping up Daphne’s leg as she sits at the edge of her desk catching her breath. “Let’s show Ms. New Booty and Ms. New Dick what real fucking looks like.”

Daphne’s hole isn’t the plush paradise it usually is, but she’s still fabulous. As soon as I start humping, though, Daphne melts into a babbling, squeaking mess. I don’t know if she’s really sore or if she’s just fucked out, her sensitive places even more sensitive after a hurricane of orgasms with Amber’s mega-dick. She’s always been easier to pop off from the front anyway, my dick grinding right into her g-spot. The desk is high enough that I go in at just the right angle. Having the ankles of those thick legs over my shoulders and getting to see her titties bounce makes it a hell of a show for me too. It only takes me about a minute before I bust for the first time, and I think the whole minute is one continuous orgasm for the Cadillac of nuns.

“You getting’ kinda worn out down there?” I ask Daphne, who seems relieved at the idea of stopping. “Sorry, Nina,” she says bashfully, “I know you’re never satisfied with just one. I could…do something else for you.”

“That’s exactly what I had in mind,” I say wickedly, “get in the other position. I’m about to show you a whole new world.”

“Nina,” Daphne says, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’ve never done anything back there, and you’re too big.” “D,” I tell her, “you’ve got me slicker than oil, and you’ve handled everything I’ve thrown at you so far. Who’s my Goddess of Sex?”

…

_There’s only one God_ , I think to myself, _and He isn’t interested in this sort of thing._

“If it hurts,” I whisper, “please pull it out right away. Alright?”

“Of course, D,” Nina replies. “I’d never do anything to hurt you. Just trust me.”

I “assume the position,” as they say, and Nina prods the very tip of her tip against my other passage, giving me a shiver already. “Relax,” Nina says, and I’m unsure exactly how I’m supposed to do that right now, my most private place about to be invaded, the sounds of vigorous sodomy echoing through my room already from Amber and Concepción’s own depravations. My question is quickly answered, Nina sticking two fingers inside my main entry to try to get me loosened up elsewhere. It doesn’t work. I’m so sensitive her “pleasure” techniques only make me clench tighter. “Nina, dear,” I cry, “that’s not going to work right now.”

Nina bends down to whisper in my ear. “Bitch,” she hisses, “it’s time for your back massage. You don’t want me to just ram it in, do you? I don’t want to hurt you, but you’re going to take this nut one way or another.” I get a different tingle. Over time, I’ve grown fond of Nina’s commanding attitude. I must confess that as we’ve grown closer, I sometimes play a little more naïve than I am just to bring it back out of her. She’s gotten more gentle with me lately, and it’s lovely in its own way, but sometimes, I want the baddest bitch around to just bend me over and have her way with me.

I feel Nina start to push inward. I really did open up a bit, it seems. The sensation is not painful, but it’s also not exactly pleasant. It feels backward, it feels like what it is: a hole being penetrated that’s not supposed to be. It feels like trying to exhale, but even more air fills your lungs instead when you think they’re already full. “Can I keep going?” she asks. “Slowly,” I say. I don’t know why I want this. It feels wrong, and so far I’m not even enjoying it, on a purely physical level. But for some reason, some deep calling, I want her to keep going. I want this.

“It’s almost in,” Nina says, “it’s getting there. How does it feel?” Something about Nina asking the question changes the answer. Once I get past the wrongness of it, it starts to feel oddly pleasing. It’s more intense than the other way. It’s not necessarily more pleasurable, but there’s more of it, if you can imagine what I mean. It feels like my first time all over again, or at least I assume it does. Thanks to Nina’s deceptions, I don’t have that clear a memory of my first time.

“Oh shit,” Nina says, and before she even continues, I know what that means. “It’s all in. Are you still alright down there?” “It’s nice,” I moan. “Keep going.”

Nina pulls back out, and goes in for a second, quicker thrust. Something about this one makes my knees buckle, my toes curl. Without the trepidation of whether or not I can handle her, my focus is more on the pleasure of it, and it is indeed intense. That naughty feeling that I shouldn’t be doing this, physically and emotionally, turns into a prurient thrill, like I’m getting away with something. I begin to think for the first time that this might become part of our regular lovemaking, at least on occasion.

But this isn’t about me, not entirely. This is about Amber and Connie, so Nina begins to accelerate things rapidly.

Once she can tell I’m enjoying this, Nina really goes for it, giving me the same level of intensity she used to when she was just trying to get off quick. As unprepared as I was for this, I’m actually relieved, at this point, that we’re using a different opening. My kitty could not handle this sort of pounding right now.

“Hey Amber,” Nina boasts, “check this shit out. I got my cock up a nun’s ass, that’s a hell of a feat compared to sticking it in Connie’s worn-out hole.” “Eat shit, _puta_ ,” Connie says, breaching the shell of snobby whiteness she’s built up spending time with all those upper-crust floozies she associates with. She usually never even alludes to her Latin ancestry, showing cracks in her yuppie façade only for occasional salvos of bilingual profanity. Connie was actually quite a nice girl before her figure filled out and she started associating with the other most-desired students, all of whom bear the same haughty attitude.

I hear the slapping of Amber’s hips and thighs against Connie’s unfortunate rear intensify. “You can’t keep up with me,” Amber says, “this cock is a fucking monster. It’s twice as big as yours, and I’m still driving it home faster than you.”

I’m beginning to regret the conditions under which I’ve started my first odyssey into the anal.

“Nina,” I say, “I’m enjoying this so far, but you might need to calm down a bit.” She’s pounding my poor bottom and the place within like she’s trying to put her whole body inside me. After a while of this rough treatment, though, I do what I’ve always done with Nina’s indelicacy and adjust to it. Once I’m acclimated, it does start to feel quite spectacular. “Oh, oh,” I call out, “nevermind, darling. Keep this up.”

As is usually the case with the first bloom of my encouragement to emerge through my reluctance, it makes Nina lose control, not with the extremity of her motions but with the tight lid she’s perpetually keeping on her climax. Nina lets out some grunts and heavy exhales, and Amber starts laughing. “You’ve got a short fuse tonight,” Amber chides, “how many does that make?”

“Hey Connie,” Nina says, anger welling behind her words. “There is no audition. We made it up to trick you into fucking Amber. And that dick? That’s not a prop. Amber has a real dick, and it’s balls deep up your ass.”

“Nina, you fuck!” Amber shouts. “Damn,” Connie says, “if she’s got a dick like this you think she’d know how to work it better. Fuck me like you’ve ever had that thing inside somebody, bitch! You hammer like a bunny on prom night, give me some stroke.”

Nina’s plan appears to have backfired.

“Oh,” Amber says, the venom in her voice still present, but becoming sweet, seductive poison rather than a snakebite. “So you like getting fucked by your worst enemy’s huge cock? You want more of it? I’ll give you more.”

“What I want is some rhythm and some fuckin’ skill, loser,” Connie spits. “Act like you’ve got a dick, if you’ve got a fuckin’ dick.” I’m pointed directly away from them, but I can practically see Amber’s increased pace and ferocity just from the noises she’s making. Her gasps and pants change too, and so do Connie’s pleasured moans, tinged with fury though they are.

“C’mon, limp-dick,” Connie groans, “you cold fuck me better with those giant freak nipples, who don’t you bend over and give it a try?”

Amber punctuates the seven hardest thrusts I’ve ever heard with her words. “Don’t. Talk. About. My. Fucking. Nipples. Bitch!” On that last invective, Amber’s voice goes up. Her voice carries a quality of orgasmic relief that she hasn’t let out any time she’s finished yet. “Oh God,” she continues, “it’s done. I’m finally done.”

“What the fuck?” Connie’s voice rings out. “Where the fuck did your dick go? That thing was huge!”

“You sound so disappointed,” Amber smugly says. “Don’t worry, the next time I sprout a cock, you’ll end up taking it if it kills you. That’s a promise.”

I’m so distracted by the drama behind me that it delays my own big finish, but once it approaches in earnest, my focus snaps back to the absolute beating Nina is giving me. My climax is different this time, but no less mesmerizing. “I think I’m just about done too,” Nina says, urgency rising in her voice. She releases inside me again, and begins breathing heavier than I’ve ever heard from her. She gently pulls away from me, and I turn around immediately to lie on my desk and rest. That was tremendously exciting, but just as exhausting.

“If this bitch is giving out magic dicks,” Connie shouts in Amber’s face, “give me her fuckin’ number. I could have any _coño_ in this fucking school. I’d be the king and queen of this place. Who doesn’t want this ass pounding a nice thick cock up their crack?”

“As poetic as that was,” Amber snipes, “that’s not even your ass. I gave you that ass. You’re welcome by the way.”

“I knew it,” Connie says, grabbing Amber’s hair. “I knew this was you somehow! I never had any fucking butt lift, or fillers, or implants, or any of that shit! That bitch Anastasia is a fuckin’ _bruja_ just like you two shits!”

“Sister Anastasia?” I ask. “What is she talking about?”

“Slap her tits!” Nina shouts. “You bitches have an honest-to-God catfight going on! Make it a good one! Now kiss!” She laughs a grim, satisfied chuckle, her mean streak rearing its head again.

I manage to separate Amber and Connie, neither of whom seems willing to swipe at a nun, even one who’s stark naked and leaking seed from both holes. “Ladies!” I shout. “You two were just sharing something that’s supposed to be sacred. I don’t expect love and wedding bells, but dear God, act like adults if you’re going to fuck like animals!” The moment an obscenity launches from my lip, the two go dead quiet. I’ll have to remember that trick, inadvertent though it certainly was.

“Sorry, Sister Daphne,” Connie says, eyes downcast like a disciplined child. “You have a really nice body, by the way.” Connie’s little aside causes me to instinctively cover myself, despite the circumstances making that modesty a bit rich.

“I’m not kidding,” Amber says, “if even ten percent of that butt sticks around, it’s a bullseye for my cock…when I have one again.” “You sound like you really are falling in love with me, _pezones._ ” “Hey,” Amber says, “I know what that means, _nalgona_.” “Well I’ll be ready for you,” Connie says sharply, “I’ve never seen a cock that big in my life. You better know how to use it next time.” Connie, having dressed herself, exits my room.

Silence.

“The fuck was that?” Nina asks abruptly, throwing up her hands.

…

Apparently, the beginning of a beautiful enemyship is what that was. Amber starts asking Ana, every so often, for a cock just as big and hard as the one she was punished with, just easier to please. Ana seems hesitant at first, but Amber starts doing something with Ana when I’m not around that seems to make her warm to her teacher’s pet even more. God knows what that must be. In any case, Amber starts using her shiny new monster dick to have regular “fights” with Connie. I know I fuck pretty angrily, but my God, I can only imagine what they get up to now. They even meet up sometimes when Amber doesn’t have a dick, so it’s not just that. It sure hasn’t helped their relationship in public. If anything, they go at each other harder now. They’re even starting shit over Connie’s tiny tits and Amber’s cow nipples again, they just don’t start throwing punches when they do.

Naturally, I’m not exactly thrilled with Amber’s uptight ass suddenly being the big dick on campus, Anastasia aside. I’m not too proud to admit that.

I know exactly what will show her who the real biggest dick is, though.

…

My massive new cock having come out to play once again, I walk over to Trixie’s room. I’ve been so focused on showing that bitch Connie who’s boss that I’ve been neglecting her a bit. I think it’s finally time to introduce Trixie to my new friend.

I open the door, and I see that Trixie has no shortage of girl dick in her life.

“Nina,” I shout, “what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m tutoring Trixie in calculus,” she grunts, “the fuck does it look like?”

“Hey Amber,” Trixie says with a girlish wave.

“Is that what you told her this is?” I ask, tossing down my backpack. “Get the fuck off her.”

“Hey now,” Trixie says, “it’s okay. You two can share me. I mean, if we’re just ‘practicing for boys,’ I need some practice with a real dick, don’t I?”

“Wow,” I say, cracking my knuckles, “that’s a flimsy one even for you. You’re just straight up telling her you’re fucking her now?”

“I didn’t tell her anything this time,” Nina says. “Yeah,” Trixie says cheerily, “Nina told me about the naughty stuff you two have been getting up to, and how she used to put the Whammie on me. God, you two are gross. But this time, she got me fair and square. She just showed me her dick, and that body she has, and I thought…fuck it, right? Let’s go for it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I say, unzipping my skirt. The bulge in the front of my panties gets Trixie’s attention immediately. “Oh my God!” Trixie says, “you have a magic dick too? That’s awesome! That thing looks even bigger than Karen’s mom’s.”

“Yeah, I-“ I start. “Wait, what?”

“Amber,” Nina says condescendingly, “I think you should leave us alone. Go jerk off, or tell Anastasia you need to give her a back massage. That seems to work on uptight nuns.”

“You know what?” I shout. “You’re right, there’s one too many dicks in this room, but there’s six holes, so let’s just have a fuckin’ party.”

“Oh shit,” Trixie says, “I’ve never been DP’d by anybody but your two nipples before. Let’s get this party…oh.”

Trixie’s disappointment is a response to my mounting Nina from behind as she humps away at my best girlfriend (and I do mean that in the platonic sense, you pervs). “What the fuck are you doing?” Nina asks. “I’m helping you out,” I hiss. “You always just want to bust one as fast as possible, so I’m going to make you cum even faster. Do you like having your prostate stimulated?”

Nina’s ass, which Ana has used as her personal cum toilet on numerous occasions, might have been enchanted all those times but still takes my massive cock with surprising ease. “Oh shit!” Nina shouts. I know what that slight lift in her tone means. She came inside Trixie as soon as I went in.

“Yeah, bitch,” I say in Nina’s ear, “I’m gonna make you cum until you beg me to stop.” “You think so?” she turns to say to me. “I’ve got bad news if you think I have a limit to how many times I want to nut in your girlfriend. Go ahead, pump her full of my spunk. She’s got a big belly, she can hold about fifty gallons of it.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” I scream, and begin thrusting away. From the way Nina’s hole quivers around me, I can tell she’s already cumming again. “God damn,” Trixie says, “I can feel both of you moving at the same time. Nevermind, this is amazing! Keep going!”

I pound Nina with much less fury than I did Connie. I’m not trying to hurt Nina, I’m trying to make her feel as good as I possibly can. She’s never going to want to cum again after I’m through with her ass.

Nina, though, keeps thrusting into Trixie, not slowing a bit despite how intense I’m making this for her. I’ll give it to her, it’s going to take serious work to make any sexual experience too much for Nina. We both went to the School of Anastasia, Mother of Cock, and even this behemoth I’m swinging is nothing like hers. We might have assistance in handling it, but that doesn’t mean we don’t feel every inch of it. Nina is overconfident, though. The fact that she thinks she wants everything I can give her is going to make her sloppy.

…

Amber is a fucking idiot if she thinks she’s doing anything but help me give her “special friend” the ride of her life. The fact that I’m blowing loads in record time only makes it even sweeter.

Amber and I were both educated by Sister Rhino Dick, so I hardly think her dick is going to break me. I might not have magic helping me handle her shit, but I don’t need it. She’s half the size of Anastasia. I won’t lie, it feels amazing, but I’ve never believed in too much of a good thing.

Trixie, meanwhile, might be the one who folds first. She was going crazy for this treatment at first, but now she’s a mess, flopping like a fish, eyes rolling back. Daphne might not have the belly Trixie does, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think she was hot. What can I say? I’m down for a thick woman. Watching her soft belly flop like it does when me and Amber double-drill her is actually pretty hot. Trixie seems to just love everything, whether it’s sex, or food, or anything fun. She just wants more of everything, even her own body. That’s the sexiest thing about her new blubber, I think, the fact that she loves it. I don’t know how she gained this much weight this quick, but it looks real good on her, especially in that cheerleader uniform and those girly little pigtails. She’s fucking adorable, and she looks even better when you’re up to your pelvis in her and she looks like she’s fucking possessed.

Trixie starts mumbling something, and in her seizure-like cum frenzy, I can’t tell what it is. “More,” she mutters, finally collecting herself enough to talk right. “All I want is more. More of this, keep going. I need more.”

Oh, fuck. I guess all three of us are in this for the long haul.

At first, my thrusts are in sync with Amber’s but it eventually strikes me that that’s wasting half our effort. Instead, I stop, and start matching amber’s thrusts in reverse, going back when she goes forward and vice versa. That’s called syncopation, my dear white readers, and it’s why people laugh when you snap your fingers on the 1 and 3 instead of the 2 and 4.

My whole body moves forward a bit when Amber slams into me, even if my hips go backward, which in addition to giving me a perfectly rhythmic double-pounding and backing my ass up perfectly for Amber, means Trixie really is getting a unique double-piston sort of experience. I’m unsure what it must feel like from her angle, but judging from the way her legs are shaking and her inability to look right at me, I’m guessing it’s a magical thing.

It does take Amber a bit longer to cum in me once than it took me to cum three times, but I know she’s going to get physically tired before I do, if nothing else, just from the effort of thrusting. I’m in better shape than Amber (though maybe not Trixie, whose fat ass can move like a damn panther somehow), so I can keep up with the motions themselves a lot better than she can.

Then a few minutes pass.

I may have underestimated the effect of fucking and being fucked at the same time. I think at this point I’m just having one continuous orgasm. My hips are capable of moving, but my poor cock just wants me to stop abusing it. My balls feel like they’ve been kicked by a mule. Trixie I’ve written off completely, I think she’s in some kind of waking orgasm coma, though she still seems to be loving it. She’s not even moaning anymore, she’s just letting out this single, long hum and occasionally twitching involuntarily. I think for a second that maybe Amber has her punishment cock again, Ana trying to teach her a lesson about hubris and shit, but she seems determined in a totally different way. There’s only one way I can turn the tables. She’s only cum about three or four times, but I think I can fix that.

I go limp, fall forward, and cling to Trixie. Her soft flesh is heaven in my orgasmic fucking delirium, but I try to focus. “Are you giving up?” Amber asks, sounding so fucking satisfied. “Not at all,” I manage to croak, “keep going. I can take anything. I’ll even leave my cock in your girl so she can still feel you fucking me. I don’t think I’m ever gonna go soft again, so you’re still givin’ it to her pretty good.”

While I lie like a blanket on top of Trixie’s fucked-out body, I start my real attack. With my patented perfect rhythm, I start squeezing my ass down just a little every time Amber’s cock goes all the way in. The way we fit together is pretty loose now that she’s thoroughly blown me open, so this makes things feel completely different. “Oh shit,” Amber says, sending a much quicker load up my ass. “Keep going, bitch,” I moan into Trixie’s tit, hoping Amber can still hear me. “I’m not done until you are.”

Amber starts to lose control, hitting me as hard as she was Connie. She’s getting sloppy. Trixie stirs from her dream world a little as Amber pushes me into her harder and harder. “It’s good, it’s so good,” is all she says. She’s fucking gone. My ass is still in the game, though. I milk Amber’s oversized cock like I’m giving her an expert blowjob with my ass. It takes concentration, but that helps distract me from the feeling in my overstimulated dick anyway. Trixie’s tunnel loaded up with my jizz still feels entirely fucking amazing.

Apparently, so do I. I feel Amber let off her last shot, and her dick start to go limp just before it vanishes completely. “Shit,” she whispers to herself. Somehow, with fifty founds of tit wrapped around my head, I hear her. Pulling my head up for a second, I manage to grunt out “I fuckin’ win, bitch” before immediately passing out into Trixie’s cleavage.

…

When Nina and Trixie and I wake up an hour later, we’re pretty groggy…except Trixie, who never seems to have anything but energy. “So, Amber,” she says with that perky little chirp her voice never loses, “you were coming up to my room with your fancy new dick. You wanted a piece of this, right?”

“Yeah,” I say, “why else would I be coming up here? We were going to-“

“Practice?” Trixie asks. “Amber, come on. Why can’t we just admit what we’re doing? We both love it. Let’s just be girlfriends. And you and Nina, and Connie, and whoever else, let’s just do whatever we want. Let’s have some fun. You two and anybody else we want, you can all share me. I have no problem with that at all!”

“She is pretty sexy,” Nina says, turning to me. “I’d be down for all that.”

“Fine,” I say. “Truce, alright? We’re both badass sorcery bitches, and we’re gonna fuck whoever we want.” Trixie leans across Nina to bring me in for a hug.

“I love you, Amber,” she says, squeezing me tight. “It feels good to say that, doesn’t it? We always did, and now it’s even better.”

“I love you too, Trixie,” I whisper into her ear. I was hoping Nina wouldn’t hear me, but she’s right there. “Aww,” Nina says with her asshole smirk, “you two are adorable.”

Something in Nina’s pocket starts vibrating, and I doubt even Nina walks around with a pocket rocket in her shorts, apart from her (super-) natural one. She pulls out her phone and answers it, a frustrated look coming over her face.

“Shit,” she says, “I don’t know if this is the best time. We’re both a little…spent, at the fuckin’ moment.”

“Who’s the booty call?” Trixie asks excitedly in a stage-whisper I’m sure the person on the other end heard clearly. “It’s Daphne,” Nina says casually, holding her hand over the receiver, “but I don’t think I’m up for another round of this right now.”

“The fucking nun?” Trixie tries to say, but Nina shoves her hand over her mouth, though keeping it on the receiver might have been just as effective and less degrading.

“Are you sure about that?” I hear another voice say. It’s a familiar one, and the volume at which she talks into the phone for some reason is equally distinctive. I grab the phone out of Nina’s hand. “Connie?” I shout. “What the fuck?”

“Don’t get fucking jelly,” she abbreviates in the infuriating way she does. “I was going to tell her to bring you along, preferably with a dick. Your ladies are getting restless, _puta_ , and you to better come fill us up before we start to turn on each other. I miss my giant magic butt, and Daphne’s got a real one, I might lose control around her.” “Hey,” Daphne’s voice faintly cries out, “hands off, little lady. I’m an old-fashioned one-student nun.”

“Baby,” Nina says to me with an uncharacteristic sweetness that says “I need a favor.”

“I know,” I spit back at her, “you need me to fill in. Except I’m exhausted too, and, oh, right, I don’t have a fucking dick! Although, for the record, neither do you!”

Nina sticks out her index finger and waves it over our crotches. The unmistakable feeling of a cock shooting out of my crotch comes over me.

“I fucking knew it!” I whisper right in her face. “You got your own magic somehow! You fucking bitch, show me how you did that!”

“It’s a long, exhausting story,” Nina says, “and right now, we have another long, exhausting story to go write. You in?”

I pause for a second. “Connie,” I say into the phone, “you better get ready, because I’m not using your pussy at all this time.” “Bring it on, c-“ she says as I hang up the call.

“Good luck, girls,” Trixie says as we depart. “I’ll be ready for you two when you get back! Whatever’s left of you.”

…

Amber and I managed to put up a good fight for a while, but the needs of our two ladies got a little overwhelming. Amber, though, she is powered by pure hatred now. Connie’s butt is permanently a bit bigger than it was before, and Amber has planted her flag in it hard. Those two fuck more than any couple I’ve ever seen who actually like each other. After the cumslide that came out of me, though, my will starts to fade away after a few minutes and one orgasm. One total, I mean. Daphne hasn’t gotten there yet.

“I’m so sorry, D,” I tell her, “but I don’t think I can keep going. I’m wiped.” “Aww, Nina,” Daphne says in her usual adoring voice, “I understand…but…”

“But what?” I ask, pulling out of Daphne’s twat as she’s bent over her desk. She turns around, stands up, grabs my by the hand and looks in my eyes. “Nina, sweetie,” she says, “you got me almost all the way there. We can’t give up now, I’m absolutely aching for you.”

“Well,” I say, looking away from D’s soft, precious eyes, “I don’t know what to do. I’m exhausted.”

“I do,” she says with an unusually naughty little grin. “Lie down on the desk.”

“Oh,” I say. “Oh God…you know I can’t say no to that, D.”

I do what she asks, happy just to be lying down for a second. Daphne’s desk is a sturdy son of a bitch, but it creaks a little when she gets on top of me. “Lie back,” she says, “let me do all the work.”

Daphne gets my aching, still-stiff cock inside her and begins her motions, more careful this time than she was before, either to avoid breaking me in half or to keep the desk from doing the same. Still, though, her spectacular pussy with all her weight behind it and her tits bouncing in front of me like they do is impossible to resist. After a few minutes of the ride of our lives, Daphne finally gets over the hump. I already have twice, but I can go all night, unless I’ve already had a whole night anyway.

Looking over at Amber and Connie, they’re still going at it as always. Amber looks beet red, and her thrusting is even more sloppy than it usually is during the hate-fucking she gives Connie, her legs barely holding her up, but she isn’t giving up.

Daphne gets herself to another orgasm using my dick as a dildo. I’m barely even here. I keep cumming and cumming, but my brain just goes blank again. I’m just a cock now, just a set of balls whose job is to churn out load after load. It’s so fucking tiring, but honestly, I could get used to this. I’ve turned good girl Sister Daphne into a hungry fucking animal. Did I think I’d be able to keep up with a nun trying to make up for forty-something years of sexless praying and studying?

I hear a creaking sound, and the legs of the desk on the side Daphne’s closest to give out. “Oh boy,” is all she says, in her little Betty Boop voice. The legs are short, so the slope that suddenly forms on the surface isn’t enough to knock a very determined Daphne off my shit.

“This is all just wonderful, Nina,” Daphne coos. “I am so glad you…how did you say it? Showed me who I am? This is me. This…this is what I needed.”

“That’s awesome, D,” I manage to say through heaving breaths, “but I think…I think I have to stop. I need to stop, baby.”

“Alright,” Daphne says, trying to hide her disappointment. She gets off me, then lays down beside me on her half-broken desk, wrapping me in an affectionate hug. “Any amount of my Nina should be enough for me.” God, I’m her Nina now.

“Actually,” I hear Amber say, “if you’re frustrated, I still have a bit left in the tank.”

“Oh,” Daphne says, “I wouldn’t want to…I mean…”

“Do it,” I tell her. “Hell, after what we just did, a dick that big might be the only thing that could make you feel anything I didn’t.” Giving her an approving but gentle slap on the ass, Daphne lies down on the floor. Amber lines up her beastly thing wit Daphne’s highly un-beastly little pleasure pit, and Daphne starts to get a little less shy about the idea. Her blushing turns down a bit, and she lets her legs open fully.

“I’m ready,” she says, but Amber wasn’t waiting. She was just making sure she’d fit, which wasn’t a concern the last time they did this.

“Give her that shit,” a very tired Connie says. I look over to her, and she is utterly demolished, head still pressed into the floor, ass still in the air, caked all over her plump butt with Amber’s jizz. Her mascara is running, her hair looks like she just lost a fight. I think she sort of did, actually.

“That good little nun bitch looks like she was built to take a pounding,” Connie mumbles. “You could fuck those thighs, you could fuck her belly button, every part of that chick looks made for fuckin’.”

“Connie,” Amber says, beginning to thrust into Daphne, “don’t ruin this with your stupid fucking mouth, I swear to God.”

“Play…play nice, girls,” Daphne tries to say while getting fucked inside-out. Some of those consonants don’t make it all the way out of her mouth. I know how to work my dick better than Amber Rabbit and her jackhammer, but Jesus, that thing is massive.

“Still don’t know how to use all that beautiful meat,” Connie says, apparently reading my fucking mind, but less impressed with the fucked-into-oblivion look on Sister D’s face than I am. “Hey Nina,” she adds, “we should hook up someday. You look like you know where the g-spot is. Amber’s too fucking big anyway.”

“Connie, I swear to God,” Amber says, “there’s more here for you if you don’t shut up, and I doubt you’d like having this 2-liter in your fucking mouth.”

I lock eyes again with Daphne, who smiles more when she sees me again than she did when Amber started giving it to her. Exhausted, I feel sleep creeping up on me. I see the world I’ve made for myself, basking in the real magic that was in me all along or whatever, and hope that before their rude asses start fucking me awake or some shit, I get to nod off for a bit and dream of chubby nuns, smartass redheads, big butt Puerto Rican girls, BBW cheerleaders, cock monster nun witches, and every other amazing piece of ass in this school, all in a world where none of us are ever too tired to fuck, and we all just get along.

Because I’m sure this shit is all gonna blow up in my face eventually.


End file.
